endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Class: Valkyrie
Valkyries are incredibly potent initiator-bruisers who specialize in sticking to enemies. What Valkyries lack in protective skills and spells, they make up for in sheer positioning utility. Allies who can't take many hits become unreachable because of your positioning abilities. To become a Valkyrie, you must be female and have Ethics, Mettle, or Prophecy. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Flight of the Valkyrie - Upon use, the Valkyrie and all allies within 5m take flight, then land within a 5m AoE around target location within [ ( Movement x 2.5 ) + ( 10 ) ]m. All enemies within 10m of the AoE are knocked back 20m. Can be used at any time. ( If enemies are casting spells, the Knockback cancels them. This can also be used to dodge targeted spells, attacks, and abilities. ) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Battleborn - For each enemy within 10m, the Valkyrie has +2 Armor, +2 MP Regeneration, and +1 Spell Capacity. Level 1: Bear Down - 25 MP - The Valkyrie dashes up to [ ( Movement x 1.5 ) + ( 10 ) ]m, carrying up to three units with her. If you hit a wall, all enemies carried are stunned. If Overcast, you and all allies carried gain a [ ( Movement ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Hit Point Shield. Level 1: Slam - Whenever you attack a unit, you knock that unit back up to 3m. If that unit hits a wall, they become Crippled until your next turn and lose ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) of their Attack Damage. Level 2: Challenge of the Fates - 10 MP - The Valkyrie deals [ ( Spell Effect x 0.2 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Pure Damage to target unit and taunts that unit. If Overcast, deals [ ( Spell Effect x 0.8 ) + ( 3d20 ) ] Pure Damage and taunts instead. Whenever you either push or carry an enemy into a wall, this spell's cooldown is reset. Level 4: Beckon Forth - 10 MP - The Valkyrie chooses either ally or enemy. A random unit of the chosen affiliation is brought in front of the Valkyrie, up to 5m away. If Overcast, the Valkyrie gets to choose instead. Chosen unit must be visible and targetable. Level 6: Edict Nova - 60 MP - The Valkyrie calls down a pulse of Divine Magic that pushes all enemy units within 15m of it back [ ( Movement x 2 ) + ( Spell Effect ) + ( 1d20 ) ]m. If Overcast, allies in the area also gain ( Movement ) Shield Hit Points for each enemy knocked back, which lasts until your next turn. Level 8: Jump - 25 MP - The Valkyrie jump-flies to target location within ( Movement x 1.5 )m, then resets target cooldown of one of her spells. If Overcast, resets all her cooldowns instead. Level 10: Arc Charge - Upon use, the Valkyrie readies an Arc Charge in target direction. Must be used at the beginning of a turn. After this turn and her next, the Valkyrie charges ( Movement x 3 )m in the chosen direction. If the Valkyrie hits a wall or a unit, all enemies within ( Movement )m of where the Valkyrie hits the wall are stunned. If the Valkyrie hits a unit, she deals [ ( Movement x 3 ) + ( Spell Effect ) + ( Attack Damage ) ] Physical Damage to that unit. Can be used any number of times each encounter.